The Golden Helm
by andhewillneverknow
Summary: Legolas/OC Arya, daughter of the Lady of Light, goes to Rivendell with the representatives from Lorien. Upon hearing that Frodo is to take the Ring she decides to help him on his quest. She can fight, and Arya makes it her duty to prove it to them and bridge the gaps of disdain between the may races within the fellowship. 10th walker. Rating may go up to M for later chap.


**Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything in this story that seems familiar. I liked the names Arya and Nymera (yes I know that they are in game of thrones. Too bad.) Enjoy!

**AN**: This is my first attempt at a lord of the rings story. I have read a lot and I always feel like they are lacking something that I would really like or they are never completed but I am going to try and make this story live up to both mine and Tolkien's high standards. Enjoy.

* * *

The war is now over. This is to be a time of peace. This was not a mistake. Just a surprise. A gift from the Valar that the Lady of Light had not been expecting. A child. In all of her many years in Middle Earth she had not been blessed with this gift before. Most thought that because she held so much power, not only through her ring of power, but within herself that she could not have a child. This was certainly proven wrong. All of the main halls and courtyards of Lorien were full. The Lady having made many friends and allies over the years. There were representatives from every race in attendance. Descending the stairs were the Lord and Lady of Light, along with a small bundle in their arms. Galadriel stood alongside Celeborn in front of all her people proudly showing the world her daughter.

"I Lady Galadriel. The Lady of Light. Have now brought into this world my daughter. She shall be called Arya. The Golden helm."

These words brought the masses into tears and cries of joy! The hearts of all those in attendance swelled. None more so, than the figure waiting at the back of the crowd. Soft music began to play signaling the crowd that it was time to settle down and for the new family to make their way through the winding path. The path winded and weaved through the many people in attendance. The path was full of smiling faces and well wishes.

After reaching the rear of the mass of people, the Lord and Lady were ushered into two seats high above up the winding staircase in the tree tops. It was here that the different dignitaries and family friends were given time with the Lord and Lady. Those representing the men of the west brought gifts. Rohan's representative brought a small pony named Nymera. Nymera, was born of the Mearas.

_I amar prestart aen (the world is changed)_

_Han mathon ne nen (I feel it in the water)_

_Han mathon ne chae (I feel it in the earth)_

_A Han noston Ned gwilith (I smell it in the air)_

_Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it._

"Rest now my little one. " Said the Lady of Light, as she placed the young child in her bed.

'_Lay down, your sweet and weary head. Night is falling, you've come to journey's end. Sleep now and dream of the one's who came before. They are calling, form across the distant shore…'_

As she looked down at the child, now sleeping soundly, the Lord Celeborn came to join her.

"She really wore herself out today. Meeting so many new people has put her right to sleep." Said the Lord Celeborn, not taking notice to his wife's distant look. "Haldir and his brothers seem to have taken a liking to her."

"…yes…"

"I feel that it will soon become difficult to keep our child to ourselves." Said Celeborn with a smile, "there will be no shortage of people to watch over her."

Upon hearing no response from his wife, Celeborn reached forward and took her hand in his.

"I have seen."

"Meleth nin. What troubles you?" Asked Celeborn, "You have not been yourself as of late."

"A shadow has fallen over my mind." Said the Lady looking straight through him as if he was not existent. "I see great evil in this world that has not been destroyed. Though this is a time of peace, I fear that it will not last." Looking down at the child sleeping peacefully before her, she reached a hand forward and stroked her hair. "I have seen…"

* * *

**_I amar prestart aen (the world is changed)_**

**_Han mathon ne nen (I feel it in the water)_**

**_Han mathon ne chae (I feel it in the earth)_**

**_A han noston ned gwilith (I smell it in the air)_**

**_Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it._**

There is a forge. Someone is casting rings. **_It began with the forging of the Great Rings. _**There are three hands belonging to Galadriel, Gil-Galad and Cirdan. **_Three were given to the elves. Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. _**There are seven rings on a table, they are picked up by dwarves who admire them and hold them into the air. **_Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. _****_And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men. _**Nine men hold each ring and look at them. **_Who above all else, desire power._**

A map of middle earth shows and zooms in towards Mordor. **_For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master Ring; to control all others. _**Sauron is shown wreathed in flames in full armor with the Ring on his finger. **_And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all._**

Strife, anguish, and war are shown all over Middle Earth.**_One by one the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. _**An army of Elves and Men are shown advancing on a battlefield.

**_A last alliance of Elves and Men marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth. _**Legions of Orcs are battling with the combined armies of Elves and Men. The elves fire arrows into the Orc ranks. The Orcs advance and the Elves bring up their swords to slash into the front lines. The battle ensues and is very fierce. Gil-Galad and Elrond lead the Elves in this battle.

**_Victory was near._**Elrond, Elendil, and the other Elves and Men slow their fighting and look up in fear as the dark Lord Sauron has entered the battle.

**_But the power of the Ring could not be undone._**The Elves and Men back off looking fearful. Sauron comes forward, swinging his mace and scattering the ranks of Men and Elves all over the field. Elendil moves forward to try and engage him, but he is thrown away by the mace. He crumples against the rock he was thrown into, dropping his sword.

Isildur moves towards his father. Upon reaching him he removes his helmet and holds Elindel to him.**_It was in this moment that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword._**

Isildur looks up at Sauron and dives for his father's sword. When he tries to pick it up; Sauron steps on it, breaking it. Sauron then makes a grab for Isildur, who swipes at his hand with the broken sword, severing the finger with the Ring on it. The Ring falls to the ground and Elindel opens his eyes and looks at it in astonishment. Isildur looks up at Sauron who begins to glow brighter and brighter. There is a massive explosion sending a shockwave all across the armies, knocking the soldiers from their feet. Sauron's helmet crashes to the ground.

**_Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth was defeated. _**Isildur picks up Sauron's finger, with the Ring still on it, and looks at it. The finger disintegrates leaving just the Ring and some ash in Isildur's hand.

**_The Ring passed to Isildur. Who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. _**Isildur and his men are riding through the woods with the ring on a chain around his neck. **_And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. _**Isildur and his men are ambushed by a group of Orcs. Isildur is knocked off of his horse. His men are being slaughtered. He pulls the Ring off of its chain and puts it on. He disappears instantly. As the battle continues he runs and dives into the river; but as he is swimming the Ring falls off his finger revealing him to his enemies. He grabs for it; but he misses it and is shot in the back by his enemies.**_It betrayed Isildur to his death._**

Isildur's body floats off down the river and the Ring sinks to the riverbed. **_And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. _**A hand reaches to the bottom of the lake and grabs the Ring. A dirty hand opens to reveal the Ring of Power.

**_"My Precious!"_**

**_The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived. Its time had now come._**

The Ring falls down; bouncing off of rocks tinkling as it falls. **_It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then, that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. _**The Ring is on the ground and is picked up by a groping hand.

**_A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. _**He picks up the Ring and looks at it.

**_For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all._**

* * *

"How long until we reach the Shire Mithrandir? I would much like to see Bilbo again." Said the young elf seated next to Gandalf in the buggy.

"Soon dear Arya." Said Gandalf the grey. "Very soon."

* * *

**Flashback—60 years earlier **

**Bilbo, 13 Dwarves, and Gandalf have traveled to Imladris **

Arya's POV

"You seem to be the one elf in all of Rivendell that has no problem with us dwarves." Said Fili as he and his brother moved over to allow room for me to sit down at their table.

"Yes we did not expect to find any welcome here." Said Kili as I took a seat between the two.

"Well not all Elves are as open-minded as I tend to be." I said "Well that is what I am told" I said with a laugh.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Said Dori.

"I don't like green food." Said Ori.

"Where's the meat?" asked Dwalin

"Well if you can hold out for a little longer then I believe that I can find you some meat." I said with a smile. "Tell me about some of the highlights within your travels so far."

"Well we had a wonderful time at Bilbo's place." Said Fili.

"No. Fili." Said Bilbo.

"What happened?" I asked.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth tread on the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

_Send the down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

The dwarves sang a very interesting song laughing amongst each other. Bilbo did not seem as excited about this song.

"Bilbo." I asked trying to include him in the conversation, "Can you tell me about Hobbits you are the first that I have encountered?"

At this question I noticed Bilbo get a look of nostalgia on his face.

"Concerning Hobbits…"

_**Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years.** _A Hobbit struggles to pull a stubborn pig on a rope. _**Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Middle Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted amongst the very wise.**_A Hobbit has a finger in his ear, then he pulls it out trying to shake whatever is on it off.

**_In fact, it has been remarked by some, that Hobbits' only real passion is for food. _**One Hobbit girl is trying to kiss a Hobbit man who becomes distracted by a try of buns passing by. Rather than kiss her he takes a bun and eats it. _**A rather unfair observation. As we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe weed. **_Some Hobbits gather around some barrels of ale drinking from them. Some others are wreathed in smoke sitting around a table together.

**_But where our hearts truly lie is in peace, and quiet, and good tilled earth. And yes, no doubt to others, our ways seem quint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me it is no bad thin to celebrate a simple life._**

"I would much like to visit the Shire one day Bilbo." I said with a smile, "It would be wonderful to be surrounded by so many wonderful creatures."

**End flashback**

* * *

_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say._

"Where did you learn that song Mithrandir?" I asked smiling as I listened to the istari sing.

"It is a song of the Shire Arya." Said Mithrandir. "Give it a try."

"The Road goes ever on and on, down from the door were it began." I sang.

"Good Arya goo-"

"You're late."

* * *

**AN:** So that is chapter one. What did you think. RATE & REVIEW

The more reviews I receive the faster I will be at posting the next chapter. If I get 10 reviews the next chapter will be posted within 24hrs. of receiving review number 10. I really want your feedback to determine the direction that I am going to take this story.

-andhewillneverknow


End file.
